THE LAST PENDRAGON
by MissRiddleCullen
Summary: Once there was a lady of camelot close friends to the king and queen. First and Last female knight. when the king went against her advice bringing about the death of the queen but bringing a prince. she fled for her life for uther wanted to destroy magic. Nows she back. where did she go? and why did she return why dose she wear the pendragon crest?
1. figure

**MPOV:**

Arthur had me on my feet all day polishing his armour and washing his clothes. I had finally got away just as the full moon reached its full peek. I made my way across the court yard when I heard a clashing of swords, my instincts took over I ran towards it, rounding the corner I saw to figures pinned to the ground above them was a cloaked figure. The figure crouched over them. With my magic I zoned in to what the figure was saying. "Tell Morgana!" the hatred was obvious, "if she tries that again I will personally drive a dagger through her heart no matter the outcome. she choose the wrong side," with that the figure stood up soon after the pinned figures rose turned and started to walk away in a trance like state, the figure had magic! I trailed my eyes back to the spot where the figure was but the spot was empty.


	2. ambush

**AN: sadly I don't own Merlin.**

3 weeks later

Who was it? Why did they seem so familiar? Those questions kept running through me head.

"Merlin?" I heard Gwaines voice pulling me out my thoughts.

"Yes!" I turned asking him he was lounging against a rock with a bowl of broth in his hands. "You ok?"

"Me? I'm fine!" letting a smile spread across my face, not really I wasn't, I couldn't tell him though.

Just then I heard a noise turning just to see an arrow whiz past my head. "Ambush!" Arthur shouts. Before I knew it we were surrounded swords pointing at us from all directions. All of a sudden I heard of hooves approaching into the area approached a brilliant white horse upon it was the figure that I seen in Camelot.

"Big mistake boys!" a women's voice came from the figure. Why hadn't I noticed this before her jumped from the still running horse drawing two blades and slashing two of the attackers in front of Percival, turning raising her hand she sent two more flying back, the knights ran forward finishing of the rest of them, leaving three standing they all turned to run when a growl came from in front of them towards us came a black massive wolf the men stopped dead in their tracks. "Now boys! Why don't you sit for a bit while we talk! She said with a tone that drove a shiver right up my spine. Instantly they sat. "now one of you shall be leaving here with a message while the other two while be taken to Camelot and be punished. Her voice entered a serious tone " you!" she pointed to the youngest of the three.

He brought his face up to look at her he gasped at what he saw under her hood.

"You shall return to Morgana and tell her, she has singed her death sentence because of who she sides with," she spat every word letting the hatred leak through, she stop and took a deep breath " and you tell mordrac he shall not have me!"

All of a sudden I felt magic pulse through the air around me, and the attacker rose and walked away from us. Now turning to the two remaining. " you shall be taken to Camelot where you will be punished," She instructed touching both of their foreheads. Knocking them unconscious. Removing her hood letting her brown wild hair spring outwardsTurning to face Arthur she drew her sword instantly the knights rushed forward all except Gwaines who's face was white, he was staring at her like he had been looking a ghost. The women kneeled holding the sword in both hands. " prince Arthur of Camelot, I offer my sword and my allegiance like I your father before the great purge. I hope like your father you accept," she said bowing her head while offering her sword to Arthur. The sword was beautiful it's handle was gold with an elegant spiral for a handle its blade was the cleanest silver I had ever seen it gave me a feeling that good will come of this women.


	3. wife?

"How?" Arthur asked unsure how to continue.

"I will come out and say it my lord," she paused unsure how to continue " I possess magic, but the thing you must understand is that I was born with it, in fact I was created by it, you see I am a blood child."

She stopped looking up at Arthur.

"What is your name?"

"My name is rather long"

"Your first and title"

"Ok you want title?"

"Yes," Arthur nodded

Percival's pov

"Ok you asked for it, I am the rightful Queen Amielle of the Pure, Lady of Time and of the Sword, leader of the elements, Vessel of the spirits, controller of life and last living descendant of the great Emyrs and the lady of the lake and the Once and future King of Queen of Camelot" she bowed, "oh and a very upset wife who thought her husband was dead now excuse me" she turned towards a now shaking Gwaine.

"YOU GWAINE ARE ONE OF MY LEAST FAVOIRITE PERSON RIGHT NOW SO TELL ME WHY YOU DID NOT RETURN TO ME AND YOUR DAUGHTER!" She screamed, I could feel the power radiating off her. Wait? Gwaine was married and had kids and was married to a queen who would have ever thought.

"They … told me you were dead"

"Who?"

"The fire!"

"They got you," this wasn't a question but he still answered with a nod. With that the girl rushed forward engulfing him in a hug.

"Excuse me?" Arthur voice cut through the moment

"Yes introduction are in order!" Gwaine sang, it seemed he had become a different type of man in a second.

"Everyone I like you to meet my wonderful wife, Amy" he twirled her around. He stopped her in front of eylan. "Amy honey I would like to meet Eylan, brother to the Queen of Camelot." She turned and whispered something in gwaines ear. "Oh I forgot!" he laughed, she shook her head,

"Nice to meet you un…sir eylan," she strutted, I glanced around to see if anybody noticed it seemed Merlin did.

Next was Leon which was the same.

Then came me.

"Here is my best bud and drinking bud Percy!"

**Sorry about the delay. Working on something different at the moment, review if you want me to continue.**


End file.
